


Принцесса и нищая

by Akitai



Series: fandom Radfem 2018 [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, fairytale AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitai/pseuds/Akitai
Summary: Маленькая принцесса встречает монстриху из королевства, которым правит.





	Принцесса и нищая

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Princess and the Pauper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180862) by [lesbianpapyrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpapyrus/pseuds/lesbianpapyrus). 



Давным-давно в сияющем замке жила маленькая принцесса монстров.

Принцессу восхваляли по всей стране за ее красоту — и внешнюю, и внутреннюю. Ее белый бархатистый мех, глубокие бордовые глаза и элегантно изогнутые рога были отражением ее доброго сердца, стремящихся всем помогать рук и милосердной натуры.

С самых юных лет маленькая принцесса выказывала невероятную мудрость, прислушиваясь к мольбам подданных своих родителей, внося предложения по улучшению их жизни и разрешая споры справедливо и честно.

Принцесса хотела каждый день лично навещать своих подданных, но ее родители считали, что это слишком опасно, поскольку воры и другие нежелательные личности часто слонялись по городу, и потому запрещали принцессе покидать замок.

Однажды ночью принцесса одолжила у своей доверенной прислужницы старое платье и плащ и сбежала из замка. Когда она выскользнула из замка, капюшон плаща скрывал ее лицо от посторонних, и она удивлялась оживленным тавернам, восхитительным запахам и множеству разных людей, которые носились вокруг даже в такой поздний вечер.

Принцесса была в таком благоговении, что не смотрела, куда идет; она наткнулась на человека перед собой и грузно упала на мощеной булыжником улице, прямо на пути большой лошади, запряженной в карету. Она могла только в ужасе наблюдать, как лошадь приближалась к ней, и как кучер изо всех сил пытался остановить ее. Затем сильные руки схватили ее и втянули обратно в переулок.

Принцесса повернулась к своему спасителю и очень удивилась, увидев перед собой маленькую монстриху примерно своего возраста. Она была монстром-крольчихой с длинными заостренными ушами и гладким фиолетовым мехом; одета она была в старое, но все еще хорошенькое желтое платье. Девочка, казалось, не узнала принцессу. Она пригласила ее в свой дом неподалеку, чтобы выпить чаю и отдохнуть перед тем, как идти дальше.

Но принцесса, опасаясь, что ее раскроют, убежала из переулка и вернулась домой.

На следующее утро она почувствовала, что ужасно поступила со своей спасительницей и поклялась, что ночью вернется в деревню, надеясь увидеть ее снова.

В ту ночь она нашла и поблагодарила маленькую девочку-монстра, которая еще раз пригласила принцессу в свой дом для отдыха. Принцесса согласилась, но продолжала скрывать свое лицо, все еще опасаясь быть узнанной.

Дом девочки был старым и шатким, от его фасада откололись целые куски камня. Но внутренний интерьер был теплым и дружелюбным, а еще дружелюбнее была жившая в доме семья. Мать и отец девочки приняли принцессу с распростертыми объятиями, а ее младшая сестра была в восторге от нового знакомства. У них было совсем немного еды (семья объяснила, что ежемесячного пособия, которое они получали от правительства, не хватало на комфортную жизнь), но они с радостью поделились тем, что у них было с принцессой, которая для них была совершенно чужой.

Принцесса была так тронута добротой этой скромной семьи, что решила больше не прятаться и открыла свое лицо. Семья была в ужасе от того, что пригласила королевскую особу в такой убогий и бедный дом, но она заверила их, что бесконечно благодарна и отплатит им десятикратно за их сострадание и самоотверженность.

В тот же месяц все бедняки королевства обнаружили, что их пособие увеличилось настолько, что они смогли хорошо есть, тепло одеваться и комфортно жить.

Принцесса продолжала навещать маленькую монстриху по ночам. С годами они стали лучшими подругами, гонялись друг за другом через темные леса за городом, учились друг у друга, играли вместе. Став старше, обе почувствовали, что внутри них шевелится что-то большее, чем дружба, но ни одна из них не осмелилась признаться другой в этом чувстве.

Обе они пожалели об этом. По мере того, как взрослела принцесса, на ее плечи ложилось все больше обязанностей; она работала по ночам, все реже навещая свою подругу. Наконец настал день, когда она больше не смогла покидать замок. Крольчиха, теперь уже юная женщина, понимала это, но все же сердце ее было разбито.

Принцесса вышла замуж и стала королевой.

Королевство ввязалось в войну и проиграло, и все его жители были заточены в подземную тюрьму.  
У королевы появился сын, а через несколько лет королевская чета усыновила дитя вражеского королевства, которое озарило подземелье светом надежды.

Сын и дитя погибли от рук врага, и король в гневе вновь объявил войну.

Вражеские дети падали в подземелье, и король поглощал их души, чтобы освободить своих детей. Королева была возмущена действиями своего мужа и покинула замок; ее не видели сотни лет.  
Наконец в их тюрьму попало последнее дитя; оно освободило монстров лишь с помощью своих решимости, милосердия и любви.

Королевство монстров распалось и мирно присоединилось к вражескому королевству на поверхности.  
Но все это время королева помнила о своей подруге детства, а подруга детства помнила о ней.  
Королева неделями разыскивала селянку, и наконец прибыла на ее порог. Увидев одна другую, они обнялись и разрыдались, испытывая облегчение от того, что снова были вместе после стольких лет, и говоря вещи, о которых так долго молчали.

Вместе они начали присматривать за ребенком, освободившим их всех.

И вместе они жили долго и счастливо.


End file.
